A year and a day
by sammikodes
Summary: After Pan started the curse; Regina, Belle, Neal, Hook, and The Charming's were sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Where they try to start their lives over in Regina's old castle. Meanwhile Emma and Henry start their lives over again with new memories to get a happily ever after. (Will be exploring the different ships. Eventually the final ship will be SwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1: The Enchated Forest

**Authors note: It's my first fan fic I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Setting: Storybooke, Maine - after pan had reenacted the curse and Regina had to send everyone back. Everyone gets sent to the enchanted forest and Emma and Henry go back to Boston.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to once upon a time or any of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

In the Enchanted Forest

After the curse had sent everyone back to their homes, Regina, Snow, Charming, Neil, and Belle all landed back in the woods of the Enchanted Forest. It was warm and sunny the wind blowing ever so gently through their hair. They were home, finally home they thought but at what cost? The ones they love are gone and never again to find them. For a moment Regina fell to her knees staring up at the sky with tears slowly running down her face, her wonderful son she could never see again. Her happy ending was never to be had she thought. Her face grew white as she took a deep breath she slowly stood up and wiped away her tears. Snow looked at her with great concern and slowly walked over to comfort her. Regina turned around and brushed Snow off as she went to consult her.

"I'm okay, thank you though. It's just been a really long day and I just want to go home." Regina said calmly as she tried to smile at Snow.

"But where do we go?" Belle said with concern. Charming looked around and then back at everyone, "Yeah, wasn't everything destroyed with the curse?"

Everyone stared at Regina with question as she just stuttered her words together, "Well, yes technically it was. But I put a protection spell on my castle so it should still be standing unharmed."

"Well then, that's just where we should go!" Snow said with a positive high pitched voice. As she turned to Regina before walking back to Charming she said firmly, "Just so you know it's OUR castle now. We all will live there together as a family."

Regina tried not to choke on her words as she gave Snow a fierce look of dismay, "Excuse me? Family? Since when? Look, just because I saved all your asses numerous of times before do not get to wrong impression. I did it for Henry not the likes of any of you." She rolled back her eyes and brushed off her knees as she began to walk past everyone.

"Look Regina I know you have been through a lot. We all have but you have to understand we are family whether you like it or not. We will always be there to protect one another and I love Henry just as much as you do. I lost him and Emma today just as you have so do not go there with me right now." A disgruntled Snow spoke with haste and concern in her voice.

Charming walked over to Snow and wrapped his arms around her to comfort his displease wife. "Look let's just all work together to get to the castle to rest for the night and discuss everything over breakfast. Fair?" he said in a stern tone to consult the situation.

"Fine then, let's just get there I can't stand these woods anymore." Regina spoke plainly as she swung around towards a dirt path.

Everyone else just looked at each other puzzled as they gave each other the silent nod and walked off following behind Regina to their new home together.

As everyone lingered a distance behind Regina they spoke softly to one another, "So why is her loss so much greater than ours? Henry is my son yet to her it seems to be nothing. On top of that I lost my father who gave his life to save us and the love of my life had to leave so she could protect our son?" Neal argued angrily.

Belle remained quiet and kindly replied," I think it's because the queen can't seem to get to close to anyone right now. You are right we all lost Henry, Emma, and Rumple today but we all are used to confronting our sadness for she does not know how to. She's never been given a shoulder to cry on she just holds it all in and out comes her anger."

"Yes but that doesn't give her the right to be like this." a flustered Charming spoke out.

"Charming!" Snow gasped with dismay. "Belle is right and you know it, as do you Neil. I think all Regina needs is to know that there are people that understand her and will be willing to cry with her and support her!"

"Look all I'm saying is Neil makes a fine point, we lost our daughter and our grandson whom we finally got to rejoin with. Yes Belle makes a fine point but it doesn't mean that Regina can act like our loss was any less compared to hers." Charming said holding on tightly to Snows hand as he looked at her with a disgruntled look on his face.

Regina stops suddenly as everyone shuts up quickly and watches as she turns to look at them and puts her finger to her lips to silence them. Cautiously Regina steps over to her left towards a brisling bush that seemed rather interesting. As she crept towards it with caution Charming stepped slowly behind her with his sword wielded in hand. Regina leaned towards the bush as a speckled cat jumped out at her startling her backwards with a loud yelp.

"What the hell was that!?" Regina whined as she spun around in the direction that the cat jumped.

Regina took small settle steps walking over to the cat. The cat was just sitting there curiously looking at her on the pathway near a tree. She kneeled down in front of the cat slowly to pick it up. She was astonished that it was not skittish to her touch. Holding it closely it began to nuzzle her neck and knead at her chest. A small smile came across her face until broken shortly by a small chuckle. She whisked around swiftly glaring at everyone seeing them all trying to maintain a straight face.

"What?" she asked annoyingly, "It's just a strange cat…that seems to have taken to me rather quickly."

Everyone could no longer hold it in anymore and busted out laughing nearly falling to their knees. Snow responded between laughs, "Oh Regina, it must have saw the scowl on your face and wanted to make you smile. We should take it home with us!"

"That's what I was planning on thank you." She huffed, "Hey!" suddenly realizing Snow's remark, "I do not have a scowl on my face thank you! I'm just focused on getting us home safely is all, is that okay with you?"

"Our home?" everyone said aloud with a smile.

Regina turned back around, "Yes, now don't get used to hearing it." She proclaimed slight bit of regret. "Now let's go already."


	2. Chapter 2: Boston, Mass

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to once upon a time or any of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Boston, Massachusetts

Back in Boston, Emma and Henry were continuing their lives in a small apartment up on the 4th floor overlooking the city. A small yet cozy little home with a lot of decorative décor that gave it a charming feel , so after a long day for both of them it always makes for a good feeling to enjoy a nice cup of cocoa together after a nice meal. While sitting at her little red dining room table Emma looked up at Henry while drinking her hot cocoa with a smile, "So how was your day today kiddo?"

"Eh, it was fine. The usual stuff really." Henry said between sips of his cocoa holding no interest to talk about his bleak day at school.

"Usual stuff huh?" Emma said looking into his eyes. "What really happened?" she spoke in a curious voice while leaning in a little closer to him.

"Well I met an interesting new person in class today." Henry said slightly interested in his own story.

While raising her eyebrows intriguingly at Henry, "Why interesting?"

"Well you see they seemed kind of strange." He spoke while trying to make lots of hand gestures to distract his mom to come up with more to his story.

With a deep breath and rolling her eyes, "Henry you have to be more specific."

Sounding so sure of himself, "I am."

"No you aren't." Emma said sternly as she scooted back and took a sip of her cocoa getting agitated at Henry.

"That's because nothing happened today! I couldn't think of anything to go with it." Henry cracked out a smile and started to laugh.

"Seriously? Nothing happened, so you lamely tried to come up with something?" Emma said with a small twitch in her eye.

With a big grin on his face, "Hey you kept insisting that cool things happen at school and they don't, so what about you mom?"

Slightly confused Emma replied, "What about me?"

Finishing up his cocoa and pushing it a side with a somewhat serious tone, "Well what about you? Anything interesting happen to you today, like work or maybe might have met someone new?"

Trying to cover up her confusion Emma gathered up all seriousness and said firmly, "Well did the usual, catching a perp that once again ran and had to chase him down the middle of Main Street. And after that on my way home, I managed to walk into some guy. Blindsided me kind of."

Pulling up closer towards his mom as much as he could with a big grin on his face, "Really now? Tell me more about this guy please!"

Trying not to let her jaw drop in awe at his question, "Wait, what? No nothing happened. I just ran into him because I was looking at my phone since you had texted me when I was coming home, because we needed more cocoa!" She said in a long winded breath.

With his smile growing bigger he then got up and stood next to his mom and patted her back, "So was he good looking? Did he seem nice? Maybe got his number?"

Emma turned her head and gave her son the most fearsome look he had ever seen. He slowly stepped away, "Hey I'm just saying maybe you should get out there and find a nice guy mom. I love it just being us but it wouldn't hurt to find someone interesting for you."

"Why am I getting a dating lecture from my 11 year old son?" she said scratching her head looking rather upset and baffled by the conversation that was turned against her.

Trying to walk back towards his mom he said calmly, "I'm not trying to lecture you, I'm just making a point. I love you mom and I don't want you to get caught up in your work all the time."

Hugging her son, "I know I love you too, I don't mean to get caught up in my work sometimes it just happens. Maybe I will try to get back out there." Looking into Henry's eyes with a smile Emma kissed his forehead.

"Good, I set you up on a dating site; it's all up on the computer. I'll see you in the morning mom! Night love you!" Henry smiled widely after giving his mom a kiss goodnight and ran off to bed swiftly before she could yell at him.

Emma sat there dumbfounded and angry and tried to yell at Henry but the words couldn't come out, they just sat there on the tip of her tongue. She slowly walked over to the computer chair and then detoured to the fridge to grab a beer before checking the site out.


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder!

**Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far because I love how it's coming out!**

_**DISCLAIMER! All characters are owned by the creators of Once Upon A Time not me.**_

**Chapter 3**

The Enchanted Forest – Intruder!

After arriving at the castle Regina began to open doors with her magic that she used to seal it from the curse and intruders; while holding her furry friend in one arm. She gave a slight smile as they began to open slowly for their entry. Snow held tightly onto Charming's hand and gave him a wide smile mouthing '_this is it!_' Charming smiled back and brushed his fingers over the top of her hand gently that he was holding. Neal and Belle had looked at one another with a small grin while knowing that they both were wishing that Rumple was there with them right now. Regina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before turning around to look at everyone. As she finally turned she realized how quiet this whole trip has been, looking back at everyone she suddenly realized someone was missing.

In a coy and slightly intrigued voice, "Where's Hook?"

Everyone except Neal looked around in confusion realizing they had never noticed that they haven't seen him since they came back to the enchanted forest.

Neal scuffled his feet at the ground before speaking and looking up at them, "He told me he was going back to his ship. No use being with us he said. Wait, you guys just noticed?"

"Well of course, I wasn't really paying attention to that moron of a pirate anyways." Regina shrugged and turned back around. Not at all surprised that he up and left, his is apparent infatuation with Emma could no longer be disgustingly fulfilled.

"Glad to know you care so much about everyone. Which speaking of leaving, after breakfast tomorrow I'm taking off to my father's home to find out how to bring him back." He said aggravated at Regina's remark.

"Never said I cared." She cackled in amusement, "I mean seriously what is with you people and thinking I give one damn about you all." Regina replied slyly as she walked into the castle while shaking her hips drastically back and forth.

Snow glared at Regina as she walked away and then turned to walk over to Neal and gave him a hug before speaking concerned, "Neal, I get your loss and I'm so, so sorry but there's no way to bring him back. You have to understand that."

Trying to hold back his tears he muttered between deep breaths, "There is and I know it. I thank you for your concern but I need to do this because if I can get him back then he can help me to get Emma and Henry back as well."

"Then I'm going with you." Belle spoke out sternly while walking over to Neal slowly.

"No, it's too dangerous. If anything happened to you I could never live it down." Neal said as he turned to Belle hesitantly.

Holding her ground and giving him a stern serious look, "I don't care, I love him and I will do anything to bring him back to us."

Pulling Snow away from Neal, "Then be safe you two, we will talk more about it in the morning during breakfast." afterward shaking Neal's hand with a sly grin on his face.

"Are you idiots going to stand out there all night babbling on and on or are you coming in?" Regina hollered angrily from inside the castle.

Everyone rushed inside before she decided to lock them out. As they stood in the main entry way they looked around in awe. For Snow so many memories had crossed her mind on how she missed this place and how glad she was to be back but wishing she could share this moment with her daughter. Meanwhile, Regina began showing everyone else the direction to their rooms. So Charming took Snow's hand once more pulling her out of her thoughts and they began to walk up the stairs to their room. Regina stayed behind to admire what was old reminisces of this place while continuing to carry her cat around. She brushed her fingers delicately across the walls and the staircase railings as her fingertips danced around like they were an instrument while deep in thought.

Snow stopped and stood at the center of the staircase watching her in concern, "Regina are you doing okay?"

While in her daze she spoke calmly, "Yes, I'm fine thank you."  
"Do you want any company?" she said with hope in her voice.

Popping out of her daze, "No I'm alright. I'll be in bed in a little while. I have something's that I need to check first." She tried to give Snow a small grin so she would leave.

"Okay." Snow said quietly while continuing up the stairs to meet up with Charming.

After reaching the top, Charming held out his hand to bring her closer to him and held her close to his chest and tight as he could. He gazed into her eyes and gave her a kiss along with a smile he said cheerfully, "Everything good?"

"I think so." Snow hesitated looking back. "I just can't help but have this feeling something's wrong. I just want to hug her and let her know I'm here if she needs me."

Charming held her even closer and gave her another kiss with his smile even wider, "You know, I love that about you so much."

Snow looked back at him a little confused.

"You're filled with so much love and so caring to others, I admire that about you. It's why I love you so much Snow White. No matter how much others try to push you away you try harder and harder. You're an amazing woman and your mother would be so proud. Regina will be just fine she just needs some time is all." After a long passionate kiss Charming took her hand and they walked together to their room to have a romantic de-stressful evening.

Back downstairs Regina began to ease herself by straightening out her back and slowly inhaling and exhaling as she slowly walked to a hidden door behind a bookshelf in the backroom. Unlocking it with her magic, a puff of purple smoke opened the door while it slowly creaked open and dust began to fly out and onto her face. She brushed it off and began to walk down the stairs as she lit a fire on a torch nearby the entrance. A glazed look came across her face while she took her time walking down the dark hallway. Trying to calm her nerves she reached the bottom and as she gazed upon her father's tomb, her eyes began to swell up in tears as she lost all control of herself and she fell to her knees bracing herself on the tomb. Regina was finally able to let out all her sorrows while trying to get herself together. Wishing that her father or Henry was here with her, she could not bear the pain in her chest no more. At that moment a thought came across her mind as she put her hand to above her right breast determined that if she took out her heart now she would no longer have to feel this way. As she began to reach in for it she heard a noise coming from behind a few barrels in the corner to her right and jolted her head up. She stopped what she was doing and wiped away her tears before standing up towards the direction of the noise and casted a fireball in her left hand and began to look around for signs of an intruder. After a few minutes of searching with no luck her fireball faded away and she picked up her cat to begin walking back up towards the stairs while a purple smoke sealed the door behind her.

Finally reaching her room she sat down her new friend and began to prepare for bed. She too off her black coat and tossed away her leather pants on a nearby chair. Staring at her cat before taking off her corset she realized something. Stopping what she was doing she leaned in to pet the little thing, "You know I still haven't named you yet. Maybe I'll call you Majesty." She smiled as she petted Majesty and continued to take off her corset and threw it to the side and picked up her white laced nightgown out of the dresser drawer. While putting on her nightgown she noticed Majesty hissing at a dark corner. Her eyes shifted slowly as she began to turn her head, once more she casted a fireball in hand this time spotting a shadowy figure in the corner of her room. Pissed off and glaring at the figure she bit her bottom lip grinning menacingly with a vengeful and fearful tone, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home, let alone my room? Do you have any idea who I am and give me one good reason why I shouldn't fry your ass right this minute?"

The shadow began to emerge in front of her as her eyes widened as her fireball blew out.


	4. Chapter 4: Dating

_**DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE and is a bit more adult explicit with adult imagery**_

**Chapter 4**

Boston, Mass – Dating!

'_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BE…' _Emma slammed her hand on the dresser searching for the alarm clock with her fingertips after finding it swiftly lifting her hand up high and nearly breaking it. Slowly peeking one eye open to glance at the time reading _6:15am, _groaning at the time she began to slowly open the other eye and lazily slump up in the bed while hitting her head up against the wooden headboard. She rubbed her head after the rush of pain woke up her and then began rubbing her eyes. Minutes rolled by and she just sat there till her vision slowly corrected itself after an exhausting slumber. Not able to believe her discussion that she had last night with Henry she just wanted to think of it as a horrible nightmare and shrugged it off hoping he would have forgotten all about it before it gave her a migraine. Her bare naked body scooted to the edge of the bed as she grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom to take a nice hot steamy shower to ease the pain that knotted itself in her lower back. She grabbed her wash cloth and began to clean herself as the water trickled down her back calming the nerves, then reached for her shampoo to comb through her golden locks, massaging her scalp helped to take away the pain from hitting her head earlier. After cleaning herself up, Emma just stood there to let the hot water penetrate her skin before turning off the facet. She pulled a towel out of the linen closet and dried off before putting on her bra and panties before slipping on some long fleece plaid pants and a t-shirt. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves one last time she reached for the door knob.

Heading to the kitchen Emma walked straight to her coffee pot and started to prep up a nice morning brew. While waiting for the coffee to start heating up Emma stood there tapping her foot up and down in rhythm with her fingers that played on the counter impatiently; her lips pursed together while her eye started to twitch a little. It felt like it's been forever but she just wanted to finally get rid of the tense feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That warming aroma smell of coffee that it gave as it brewed made her nostrils lift up as she took a good whiff before going to the fridge to get some eggs, bacon, and pancake batter out of the pantry. Finally, the pot of coffee beeped when it was ready and Emma swiftly moved to fetch a large mug in the cupboard above and poured herself a brew while adding just a little sugar and some creamer, then took a deep breath slowly exhaling before drinking her morning coffee.

A smile crossed Emma's face; she was now ready to start making breakfast for Henry, who would to be up shortly getting ready for school. Minutes passed before hearing his alarm go off in the bedroom; Emma started setting up some plates on their little red dining room table and placed a plate of dippy eggs, bacon and pancakes. She then grabbed her coffee and a newspaper before taking her place at the table just as Henry slowly dragged himself out of his room.

Emma smiled and looked up at a still half asleep Henry, "Morning kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

Groaning at his mom Henry ignored her and grabbed a tall glass and poured some milk and chocolate syrup. He started mixing it quietly and yawning before speaking. "Eh I slept okay. Do I really have to go to school today? Can't I just stay home and play some video games with you?"

Laughing at her son Emma said firmly, "No, because I have to work today too. We can't just skip work and school to just play some video games. It would be nice though wouldn't it?" She smiled at him as he sat down next to her filling up his plate.

Henry smiled back at his mom and began dousing his pancakes in syrup and butter before cutting it up and eating it. Emma then continued reading her newspaper relieved that he is too tired to talk about last night's conversation. They continued their morning in silence before realizing the time.

Emma put down her newspaper and placed her mug in the dishwasher before going to her room to change. Staring at the closet she finally decided on an outfit for the day. Pulling out a short fitted black dress with a red vest before bending down to grab her knee high suede boots that had two silver buckles on the right sides. Smiling at her choice Emma began to undress from her comfy clothes to her day attire.

Slipping on her little black dress Emma looked in the mirror and twisted and turned for her eyes never leaving the mirror feeling so good about herself this morning. She grabbed the vest that she had placed on the bed and put it on. Emma walked over to the bathroom as she combed her hair before tossing it playfully for style; and then put a little mascara and lip-gloss on. She once more smiled and gave herself a wink in the mirror feeling that today would be a good day now that the restless feeling had faded away. Opening the door going back to the living room Henry turned his head and smiled at his mom.

"You look really nice today mom." Henry gave her a hug and grabbed his backpack before walking to the door.

"Thanks kid." Emma gave him a kiss on the forehead while grabbing her keys that were sitting on the table by the door and they left.

* * *

After arriving at the drop off at Henry's school, Emma looked at him with a smile and brushed her fingers through his hair before speaking softly, "You all ready for a good day kid?"

"Yeah I have a feeling it will be eventful today." He smiled at her before unbuckling and opening the door. Henry stepped outside the car and before shutting it he slyly, "Well mom good luck in finding a date today!" He shut the door quickly as he chuckled under his breath and turned away to run up to his friend who was standing by a tree in the courtyard.

Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped still staring at her son as he ran off. She turned her head still shocked at his remark wondering what just happened before shifting back into drive. Shaking her head Emma just simply tried to laugh it off, maybe today was a day to run into a nice guy you never know.

While driving down into town she decided to stop off at the park to sit on the bench and enjoy the fresh air before dealing with some idiotic perps. Pulling into a parking spot Emma spotted the perfect place to sit, there it was, a bench sitting under a cute oak tree that grew slightly crooked that it gave it a branch that stuck over the bench shading it nicely. Strutting her stuff, Emma walked over to the bench and sat down watching as people jogged by or walked their dogs. She leaned back and relaxed closing her eyes and loosening her muscles.

Some time had passed as Emma was suddenly awoken as a black lab jumped up placing his front paws on her knees and started licking her. She sat there startled as she began to pet the dog as it licked her face drooling all over her. Laughingly Emma looked at his tag trying to figure out whose dog it was. There was no number on it just a name, mumbling under her breath quietly, "Jones". Emma looked up and wiped off her face as the dog sat there beside her. Confused and curious she stood up grabbing the dogs leash and began walking down the pathway to her left seeing if maybe she could find his owner. After spending fifteen minutes walking back and forth through the park asking people questions with no luck Emma could not find the dog's owner. Looking down at him he sat beside her with his big puppy dog eyes Emma couldn't bring herself to take him to an animal shelter. She tried one more time to look for his owner, and after another ten minutes a man came running towards her gasping for breath and slumped to his knees in front of her.

Trying to grab his breath with his hand to his chest the tall man about 5'11 with short shaggy dirty blonde hair looked up at Emma, "Ma…ma..ma'am…" he said between breaths pointing at Emma. "Th…Thank….ugh…you" Gathering his breath and composer the man with his deep brown eyes gazed into Emma's hazel eyes and smiled at her. "I'm so, so sorry if he caused you any problems. He took off this morning as we stepped outside the complex and just ran."

Emma reached out to hand him the dog's leash back and smiled at him, "It's alright, and he's very friendly and great for company."

Taking the leash back from Emma captivated in her beauty he gracefully reached for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry if I'm out line but please forgive me for being rude. My names's Derek James, and as I believe you have already met Jones here." He laughed quietly.

Emma pulled back her hand and rubbing it with the other one as she stood there looking shocked at this strange man's gesture. Hesitantly and wide eyed Emma gathered her words together, "Emma Swan and your welcome again."

"Once again I'm sorry and thank you for holding onto him for me. If I'm not completely out of line would it be uncomfortable if I asked you Mrs. Swan out for coffee, lunch or dinner one day? As a thank you, of course that is." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand feeling rather embarrassed, "Sorry if that was a little blunt".

"Uhh.." Biting her tongue Emma squandered for a loss of words. Thinking back to her conversation last night and Henry's comment to her this morning up gathered up a smile and mumbled, "Uh sure, that sounds really nice of you." Waving her hands around not knowing what to do with herself; she then folded them together and rested them on her chest as she gathered what was now an awkward smile.

"Re..really?" He said shocked and excitedly.

"Yeah" Emma nodded at him now feeling completely awkward.

"That's great." Derek smiled. "Well um.. just need to exchange numbers and we will talk later I guess?" he questioned unsure if maybe she was just trying to brush him off for coming off kind of stalker-ish.

Emma took out her phone to exchange numbers with Derek before waving goodbye and walking back to her car. Sitting in her car Emma took a deep breath trying not to completely freak out at what had just happened. Closing her eyes she gathered back her strength and calmed back down before heading off to work.

* * *

Later that evening Emma and Henry had sat down for dinner.

After a few moments of silence Henry looked up at his mom who had been staring at her phone all day nervously. He seemed confused and worried, "Mom is everything okay?"

Emma looked gazing at Henry and grinned. Unsure of herself she did her best to gather her composer for her son. "Uh yeah everything's okay. Sorry it's just been a very long day today."

Not settled with her answer Henry began to pick at the situation curiously, "Are you sure mom? Did something happen at work? Because I've noticed since you picked me up today you kept looking at your phone an awful lot."

After glancing back at her phone Emma perched her elbows on the table folding her hands together and resting her head upon them, "No, it's nothing to do with work. I also said everything is alright."

Setting down his fork and pushing his plate forward he gave his mom a serious look after staring into her hazel eyes. "Mom, I know there's something wrong so don't keep telling that there isn't. So what happened today that you keep staring at your phone?"

Emma bit her bottom lip and rubbed them together as she tried her best to tell him what had happened. After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts she finally spoke softly as straight forward as she could be. "Well today I decided to do something different and go sit at the park downtown. I guess I fell asleep for about ten maybe fifteen minutes and a dog jumped on me and started licking me. After maybe an hour and a half of searching the owner finally spotted me. It was a gentleman and he was well good looking but yet kind of… creepy yet nice I guess? He thanked me for finding his dog and asked me for coffee… well that or lunch or dinner. I said yes and we exchanged numbers. Well he texted me a few hours later about coffee tomorrow at the park and I'm way too nervous to respond. I don't know if it's okay to text this guy." Emma took a deep breath and folded her face into the palms of her hands.

All Henry did was smile and try not to laugh. "Mom I think it might be okay to have coffee out in a public place with some guy." He said happily. "I think it would be a good experience for you."

Emma looked back up at Henry not at all shocked at his response. She simply smiled back up at her son and reassured herself things will be okay. "I can't believe I may be taking advice from my 11-year old."

Henry laughed, "I know it's great! You do it because you know I'm right."

Emma threw a crumpled up napkin across the table hitting Henry in the face. Laughingly, "Alright well if he ends up being some stalker I'm coming for you kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5: Oh My!

_**DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**_

**Chapter 5**

Enchanted Forest – Oh My!

A wide eyed Regina slowly tuned from an olive color skin tone to white in a mere seconds while lifting her right hand to her lips covering them as she gasped in shock. She felt embarrassed beyond belief along with feeling ashamed at her reaction as the figure stood in front of her only that of a child.

Who but a little boy probably no older than five stood in front of her as he creped frighten out of her closet, he had gone flushed in the face as tears were streaming down his cheeks. He began rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands; his cries began to go from soft to loud.

Slowly beginning to freak out but just as quickly gained back her composer. Regina shook her head and tried to smile despite her embarrassment and walked slowly towards the little boy. After reaching him she kneeled down to be at his level and spoke to him sweetly, "Hello there, I'm so sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean it I swear. You scared me to be honest." She tried laughing to ease the tension.

The boy's cries softened as he removed one of his palms so he could see her. He then rested down the other, now both hands at his sides. His color slowly came back to his face his tears now starting to clear up. Now he just stood there staring at her slightly scared and felt frozen.

"There see, I'm not so scary now am I? Do you have a name sweetie?" Regina said as she placed a hand on his back and slowly tried to sooth him by rubbing it gently.

He just simply nodded his head up and down and spoke really quietly, "Ye…yes. M..my name is Roland."

"Roland, well that's a really nice name. How did you get inside my home Roland?" she said slightly raising an eyebrow but trying to stay sweet to not scare him again.

Now a calmed down Rolland said still quietly, "Well…I um… was playing in…the uh forest. I gots' losted from my daddy. I saws you and your family and wents' to follows you. I didn'ts no how to talk to you so I hided. But then you gots really scary and I cried."

Regina sympathized with him and smiled innocently, "Well I'm sorry again Roland but may I ask where's your daddy and maybe his name?"

Roland nodded, "Robin Hood. And I donts' know."

Regina bit her bottom lip trying to think whom he was, then realizing after thinking back to seeing posters pinned in the forest before the curse, "So your daddy is a thief?" she mumbled under her breath. She swiftly drew back her smile with a twinkle in her eye. "Well you are a brave little boy Roland and I'm sure you are very tired. Would you like me to help you find your daddy?"

"Mhm!" he said excited and jumped up in the air while grabbing her hand.

"Well good then, why don't we get some sleep and in the morning we will go searching for him." She said as a large grin grew across her face.

In the back of her mind she felt as if she was getting another chance at happiness. Realizing that as soon as she found the father all would perhaps end just as fast as it began, with that thought in mind her grin saddened.

Roland rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he tugged on Regina's nightgown and said sleepily, "Ma'am could you reads' me a storys' pweezies?"

She smiled upon him and lifted him up into her arms to carry him over to a leather chair that sat in front of her fireplace. "Oh course sweetie and from now on you can just call me Regina okay?"

"Okay!" He said with some excitement that he had left.

They sat down together, Roland on her lap as a puff of purple smoke appeared and a book about the three little pigs in her hand and began to read it to him. Before she even finished the story she glanced down at a sleeping little boy who nuzzled up in her arms. His head rested above her chest and his little hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh, resting down the book on a side table Regina carried him to her bed and tucked him in soundly. Sitting on the bed beside him she brushed her fingers across his face to push back the hair that rested on his eyes. Regina sat there for a while before getting up and realizing she lost her bed to a child. He rolled over only to snuggle up to Majesty, Regina gilled at the meow of her cat. She shook her head as she sat in her chair and fell asleep grinning hoping to have happy dreams.

* * *

Morning rose and Regina startled at a hyper little boy who was running around the bedroom with her cat and circled up towards her to make sure she was awake to play with him. Yawning and laughing at him she stood up and rubbed her eyes before taking his hand to walk downstairs for breakfast. Halfway down the staircase it suddenly hit her, how was she to explain a child to the others? Now hesitant to finish going down, Regina simply came to a halt needing to take a deep breath. After a few minutes and a hungry Roland, it sunk in that she had done nothing wrong that he just simply followed her and she didn't want to wake anyone else up at such a late hour. She nodded to herself and took his hand once more while resuming back down the stairs.

Coming into the kitchen Roland spotted Neal and ran up to him squeezing onto his waist. Neal stood there and patted his back while staring blanking and confused at Regina; as Snow see's what's going on and spits out her coffee in shock.

"Umm Roland what are you doing here?" Neal said looking down at him all confused.

"I's followeds you guys because I gots losted from my papa. Then, then Regina reads' me a bedtime stories and let me sleepies in her big bed all to myself with her kitty!" He said with a giant grin that stretched from ear to ear while glancing back at her.

Neal just stood there baffled at the conversation he was just having with him, as he patted Roland's back he glanced over at Regina wide eyed.

With his loss of words and the silence that emptied out the room Regina clapped her hands while rubbing them together she chirpily spoke, "Well Roland would you like some eggs and bacon?"

Leaving Neal's side Roland swiftly ran towards her and taking her hand as they walked over to the counter where Snow and Belle stood still with jaws dropped. Belle and Snow quickly gathered their composer as they grabbed a glass and plate to hand to Regina with a quick witted smile on their face to attempt hiding their confusion.

Together they sat up a plate for him to eat laughing and giggling as if the awkwardness was never there to begin with. They walked over to the table each with a plate filled with a delicious breakfast and a coffee in hand for Regina. Sitting down they began to eat before slightly pausing to notice no one else was joining them.

After a huff of aggravation Regina snarled, "What? I think I would know how to take care of a child, after all I did happen to raise Henry for ten years." She rolled her eyes. "So close your mouths before you swallow a fly or something."

Roland giggled at her between bites of his food.

Everyone else just shook their heads while grabbing a plate and sat down at the table to join them.

"Thank you Snow and Belle." Regina and Roland said together.

"Erm… you're welcome." they smiled.

Snow leaned over towards Charming slightly unease at the situation. "Why is he so taken with her?" she whispered.

Amazed at his wife's jealousy Charming cocked a sly grin and whispered back," I don't know, but it's alright there's no harm by it so let it be."

Snow puffed up her cheeks and pulled away while giving him a stubborn glare.

Laughingly Charming propped himself up in the chair while clearing his throat to address the morning discussion," Alright now everyone, it's time to attend business. Neal you and Belle decided yesterday that you may be leaving us today."

Sitting down his fork on his plate while pushing it away," Yes but first things first now, I have to find Roland's father."

Regina snapped her head in Neal's direction with dismay," That's not necessary, I told him I would help him find his father already and I don't believe I need you to help me."

Resting his elbows firmly on the table in front of him Neal folded his hands together," Yes but I want to help him not you. I know his father and I don't think he will react well to knowing that the Evil Queen has his son."

Raising her eyebrow along with her tone trying to hold back the urge to snap his neck," Excuse me?"

Interjecting the situation Charming raised up his voice," Wow, wow, wow you two, before this gets out of control. Regina maybe you should just stay at the castle and hang out with Roland, Belle, and Snow while I go with Neal to find Roland's father."

Taking a deep breath," Fine. It means I get to spend more time with Roland then I'm okay with it."

"No, I'll take him to his father on the way to mine's home." Neal said feeling frustrated with the situation.

"No!" Roland stood up on the chair haltering the discussion with his tantrum.

Everyone stopped talking going quiet in the room once more.

"I want's to stays here and play with Regina!" He bit his lip while his eyes went soft and pouty.

Taking a deep breath, "Fine then, if that's what you want then there's no sense in arguing with you." Neal said clamping his hands tighter before rubbing his eyes feeling defeated by a mere child.

Grinning from ear to ear Roland sat back down and to lean over and rests his head on Regina's arm.

"Well that's that then I guess. Shall we go Neal?" Charming spoke amazed.

"No. I'll go by myself its fine. I need to clear my head anyways." Neal said standing up and started walking out into the main hall.

* * *

Along his journey now alone Neal stumbled through the forest to track down his friend. After a few hours had passed he noticed an arrow shot at a tree. A voice hollered from behind a bush grabbing his attention.

"Robin?" Neal yelled.

Creeping out from behind the bush popped up a tall man with brown hair and a goatee, his brown eyes gleamed when he noticed who called at him.

"Neal?" Robin gleamed.

"How's it going?"

"Ruff, I lost my boy the other day when playing a game. I've been searching with the men high and low sadly, but no luck." Robin sighed shortly realizing that his friend was back home he questioned him," But what of you? Did you ever find your boy?"

"Oh yeah, about that…" Neal hesitated while scratching the back of his head while disregarding the last question. "I know where he is."

Robin's eyes shot up as he walked closer towards him. "You know where my boy is? Where? How do you know?"

"When we landed back in the enchanted forest I guess he spotted our group and followed behind us. Right now he's at the Evil Queen's…I mean Regina's castle with Snow White and a few others."

His eyes went wide and a sudden rage flew through his veins. "Wait you mean to tell me that my little boy is in the hands of the evil queen? What is wrong with you? Why didn't you bring him with you?" He grabbed ahold of Neal's collar pulling him closer while shaking him backwards.

"Wow, it's alright. I was going to bring him but he refused. To be honest he took a liking to her which surprised me." Shaking off Robin, Neal pushed him away attempting not to fall on the ground.

While rubbing his goatee, Robin stood their puzzled before leaning over, hunched to grab ahold of his knees to brace himself. Laughing quietly to a sudden burst, "Seriously, a liking to the evil queen? Now that's just hysterical, I never realized how brave my boy really is."

Reaching out his hand, Neal just simply smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to him."


	6. Chapter 6: Opportunities

_**DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**_

**Chapter 6**

Boston, Mass. – Opportunities

After dropping off Henry at school Emma sat inside her favorite coffee shop, while gazing at her drink she was sitting anxiously at a table in a corner by a window. Tapping her foot up and down, she nervously poked at her phone every few seconds. As a text appeared she clenched it tightly before going to unlock it.

'_Is he there yet?' _she read before texting back _'No.' _Emma took a deep breath and grabbed her keys off the table along with her cup of coffee and walked swiftly to the door to leave she end up having Derek bumping to her as she walked outside.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" suddenly realizing it was Emma whom had bumped into. "Emma! I'm sorry that I'm running late, Jones was being unreasonable this morning and I couldn't get out in time."

Giggling quietly and feeling less rash about leaving, "Its fine I understand, he can be a bit of a pain some mornings huh?"

Smiling at her he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah he really can be." He laughed wittily. "So would you like me to buy you a coffee for waiting so long for me?"

Holding up her drink high so he could see, "No I'm okay but thank you."

"Alright then go ahead and have a seat I'll just be a few minutes to get mine then."

Emma smiled and nodded as she walked back over to the table where she was a few minutes ago before freaking out. As she sat down her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her blue jeans, reaching for it to answer only to behold it was her son checking in on her. _'Is he there now?'_ she smiled at his concern as she responded to his message. _'Yes he is'_ she sat down the phone on the table and just as quick he replied. _'So how's it going then?'_ she rolled her eyes _'Fine, now go back to your studies. I'll tell you about it later'. _She sat her phone back down as she glanced at the counter noticing that Derek was looking at her. Simply just giving him a smile he returned a generous grin as he grabbed his coffee and started walking over. Emma pushed her hair back behind her ears as he took a seat in front of her.

While taking a sip of his drink he looked at Emma up and down subtlety before speaking, "So you look nice today."

Seeming caught off guard Emma blankly looked at him before responding back causally, "Oh this old blouse" she smirked. "Thank you, you look well yourself."

As his cheeks turned a light shade of red as he took another drink of his coffee. "So it's a beautiful day today, what are your plans?"

"Well I have the day off so probably run some errands. Kind of need some food, my kid does tend to eat a lot." She laughed. "Then pick him up and play some video games together after his homework."

Trying not to choke on his coffee he looked up at her amazed. "You have a kid?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" She started to feel uneasy.

"No not at all. I just… you don't look like you have a kid is all." Feeling embarrassed as if he might have insulted her he tried to get himself together. "I mean… oh boy. Let's try this again." He paused and took a deep breath. "So how old is he?"

She bit her bottom lip before answering, "Well he's eleven but his birthday is in a week so twelve I should say."

"Wow, what's he like?"

Now astonished at his attitude towards the situation, Emma wasn't sure how much she should be leaking out about Henry and their lives. "Well like any other twelve year old I suppose. Stubborn, thinks he knows everything, then again a lot of the time he is right." She hesitated. "His name is Henry and he is really a bright kid. I'm proud of him to be honest more than any parent would be."

Derek smiled at her as he reached for hand across the table. "Well he sounds terrific I must say, but if you wouldn't mind what of his father?"

"His father abandoned us and knows nothing of him." Emma pulled her hand away and placed it upon her lap while looking down.

"I'm sorry sometimes I tend to ask way too many questions." He said as he retracted his hand back to his cup and began drinking it.

A few moments had passed before one of them broke the silence.

"Okay,well now that I seemed to have once again over stepped my boundaries. Would it be more proper to ask what it is you do?" he said as coy as possible.

Emma simply raised her eyebrow as she thought if this should continue, while taking a deep breath and tried to grin. "I'm like a bounty hunter, I get hired to track people down and turn them in."

"Wow that's really neat." He thought to try and joke with her. "Well Mrs. Swan, you won't be trying to arrest me would you?"

She gave him a puzzled look trying to figure out a response.

"Okay well that joke failed… Wow I really am no good at this am I?" he laughed hesitantly.

Emma just smiled and shook her head. "No not really, but it's okay, neither am I." She laughed. "So Mr. James what is that you do?"

"Well nothing as exciting as you that's for sure, I actually work at a bank filing mortgage claims."

Trying to hide her composer, "Wow…that sounds like fun." A brief moment of silence passed by before Emma blurted. "Okay I can't lie, that just sounds so boring. How do you do it?"

Derek laughed trying not to fall out of his seat, "Oh Emma you are too much, thank you for being honest. It is in fact very boring; I normally just sit there biting my tongue trying not to kill someone half the time."

Time went on and after about an hour of passing Derek realized he had to run off to work. Standing up they walked out the door together side by side continuing on their conversation as he walked Emma to her car.

"Well this was really nice, I had a good time and I hope we can maybe do this again?" Derek grinned along with a nudge to bump her shoulder.

"Yeah that sounds nice, as long as you don't plan any more failing jokes or awkwardness." She giggled.

"Sounds like I got a lot of practice to make my jokes better huh?"

"Or maybe just leave the jokes to me?" she said smiling.

"Yeah that sounds better." He kissed her hand as she went to open the door and sat down.

"Text me later, maybe?" Emma said looking up at him before closing the door.

"You bet I will, need someone to talk to after I work." He laughed as he waved at her and turned around to walk off to his own car.

Emma leaned back in her chair before starting up her little yellow bug and took a deep breath. A large grin came across her face as she realized it wasn't so bad today as she thought it would be.

* * *

Sitting outside of the school Emma she waited for Henry to walk over after talking to some of his friends about their class assignment. Realizing that she was there he quickly said goodbye and ran off to the car like she was planning to leave him behind. He hoped into the car tossing his backpack in the back and looked at his mother waiting for the details.

"So?" he pestered.

"Buckle up." Emma said with a stern and serious look on her face.

Buckling up his seat belt he quickly drew back attention to his prior question. "So, what happened? How did it go mom?"

"Geez kid can't we wait till we get home before I tell you about my day?" she said shaking her head.

"You mean your date?"

"It was just coffee Henry." she shot him a quick glare.

Henry slumped down in his seat while wrapping his arms together sitting them on his chest giving a loud sigh.

"Fine, it went well. We just talked and got to know each other a little, told him about you and what I do for a living." She proclaimed trying not to show her emotions.

"Oh yeah, so what does he do?"

"Well he works at a bank filing mortgages."

Henry cracked a smile and started to laugh at his mom, "Mom, please tell me this guy is not a stiff. Tell me he actually has personality."

"He does have personality, he just tells very poor jokes though but in fact he is a real nice guy."

He quickly shot up and looked at his mom trying to read her, "So what you are saying is everything went really well and you think you like him and are considering going out again."

Pulling up into the parking spot in the garage of the complex Emma stopped the car and looked at him baffled. "How did you get that out of he was nice?"

"Mom seriously, I know you." He chirped.

"Apparently so, now let's get upstairs and make our famous chicken and broccoli casserole." She smiled while shaking her head as they got out the car.

* * *

A couple months had passed and everyday Emma and Derek met up for coffee before they went to work. Emma had even invited him to Henry's birthday party as a friend to get acquainted with him. One morning Derek got bold and had asked her to have dinner with him. As he had caught her by surprise she and greatly accepted his proposal.

That morning Emma got up and ravaged her whole closet to pick out what to wear that evening. He was really starting to grow on her as they had become good friends in just a short amount of time. As she pulled out a little red dress that reached her knees she smiled _'yep this is the one'_ she thought.

Henry woke up from his mom being noisy going through her closet; he stood in the doorway leaning on it as he yawned. "Mom what are you doing?"

Emma glanced over at him and drew up a casual smile, "Just trying to figure out what to wear today. Sorry kid, did I end up waking you up?"

"Well kind of but it's alright. You know your date isn't until later tonight right?" he said as he walked over to her bed.

"Of course I know that, but I figured if I got ready now then I'd be okay for later and the anxiety wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah sure, because that's going to make a difference." Henry said sitting on her bed while rolling his eyes. "Mom it will be alright and you know it. Plus if that's what you were I think it'll be nice."

Emma just nodded as she walked out of the closet over to him. "Yeah" she plopped down next to him as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "When did things get so complicated?"

"What's so complicated? You're going on a date with a guy you have been hanging out with for the past two months." He pushed his mom off of him as he laughed. "Now let's go make breakfast I'm starving."

She just laughed as she was realizing he was right, there was nothing complicated and that it was all just in her head.

* * *

As morning passed and turned to the afternoon Emma went about to pick up Henry. On her way her phone went off in her purse as she pulled the car over, as she went to see who it was it read an unfamiliar number. Curiosity in mind she picked up the phone eagerly to find that it was a chief officer from New York City. After a five minute phone call she asked if she could call them back tomorrow to think over their offer and they willingly agreed.

She flung her head back on the headrest and sat there waiting for time to pass with thoughts roaming through her head. She had no idea what to do since everything had been going so well these past few months. Henry got into the car and Emma remained quiet from there all the way home. He sat their curious to why she had not asked him of his day or anything else. Then he had shrugged it off assuming she was just nervous for her big date.

Time grew closer as Emma prepared to get dressed for the evening; she grabbed her red dress and a black coat to along with it a pair of leggings and her tall boots. Running to the bathroom to brush her hair and put on some make-up Emma gazed into the mirror as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"You can do this Emma. Everything will work out well, it all happens for a reason right?" she said staring at her reflection.

"Mom?" Henry spoke as he stood in the bathroom doorway. "Who are you talking to?"

She turned to look at her son and laughed, "I'm just giving myself a pep talk is all."

Henry just nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he walked back to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch to play some video games.

Emma shook her head while taking another deep breath trying to push her phone conversation from earlier in the back of her mind. She didn't know how to tell Henry about the call and figured she should wait till after the date to mention it.

A knock came from the front door, so Henry went to answer it. There stood Derek in a pair of fitted blue jeans and a nice collared button shirt with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Henry simply smiled at him, "Hey Derek, my mom will just be a moment so come on in."

"Thanks Henry." He walked in while gasping as he saw Emma walking into the room. "Emma!" he grinned. "Why you look so lovely tonight."

She grinned while walking over to him. "Well you look very dashing tonight Derek. Are those for me?" saying as she pointed at the flowers.

"Yes, I got you some lilies; they in a way reminded me of you." He blushed as he handed her the flowers.

"Well thank you." She turned to Henry. "The sitter will be here in a moment could you put these in some water for me?"

"Sure thing mom." He smiled and delightfully took the flowers from her hand.

They walked out the front door holding hands as they said goodbye to Henry. Shutting the door behind him he jumped up in excitement.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant they were both rather quiet as Emma was still trying to figure things out and Derek not sure whether or not to ask her what was bothering her. As they entered inside they were in awe as the place was very elegant on the inside. Neither had ever been there just heard nothing but great things from others.

"Dinner for two under Derek James." He said all relaxed to the hostess.

"Of course right this way." The hostess picked up two menus and escorted them to a booth.

They sat down sitting across from one another; they began browsing through the menu and ordered a glass of wine when the waiter had come by. The night went smoothly as they laughed and talked while eating their gourmet dinner together. Emma was enjoying herself so much she had completely forgotten about the offer she received earlier that day. Finally after a nice evening they drove back to the apartment to go home. She sat quietly as she played around with the bottom of her dress in the car.

Derek looked at her concerned and curious he asked, "Emma is everything alright? I felt like we had a great time but it seems like something is irking you."

She gazed up at him and pursed her lips together finding the words to tell him everything. "I got a phone call earlier this afternoon."

"Oh and what was it about?" he said curiously.

"A job offering."

Hesitantly responding, "Well that's good isn't it?"

Her eyes falling sad, as her tone gone quiet. "Yes but it's located in New York City."

The car came to a halt as Derek froze. "New York City?"

"Yes and I have always wanted to work there. I would be a private detective in one of their special offices." She said thrilled but unsure.

"I see." He hesitated not wanting to let her go. "Does Henry know?"

She shook her head still upset. "No I haven't told him because I wanted to see how the evening played out. But now I'm torn because I had so much fun tonight and I see something happening here but…"

With a deep sigh, "I see. Then you should take it."

Looking shocked at his remark her eyes grew large, "But what about us?"

He shook his head at her and smiled, "I want there to be something with us, but see what Henry says. If he wants to go then go if not I'm here for you."

She smiled back at him and they stepped out of the car together as he walked her to the door. For a few moments they just stood there looking at each other like high school crushes. They then smiled and laughed as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She waved him goodbye while opening the door and walked on in. Emma took a deep breath and sighed as she slumped down on the door behind her. Henry still up, was sitting on the couch as he heard her enter.

Turning around and looking at his mom, "So how'd the date go?"

Emma looked up at him then suddenly realizing he was by himself. "Where's yours sitter?"

Looking around he shrugged at her with disinterest, "Oh she never showed up."

"So why didn't you call me and tell me?" she said angrily.

"Because I knew you would freak out and leave. I wanted you to have fun and enjoy yourself like you have been waiting for all day." He grinned.

"Still, that's not an excuse." Her face fell giving him a disapproving look of disappointment. She sat down beside him on the couch and started to take off her boots. "So the date went well but I have to tell you something else."

"Okay, shoot." He said leaning back into the couch while looking at his mom.

"I got a job offering to work in New York City." She said looking at him with her nerves on edge.

Henry sat there and thought about it as he became over joyed. "That sounds wonderful mom! But what about you and Derek?"

"That's the problem but he said he would be fine and happy if we went as long as you were okay with it." she paused looking at him with a frown. "But I really want this job."

"Then let's go, tell them yes." He smiled and hugged his mom for comfort.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay then I will." She hugged Henry tightly in her arms as she kissed his forehead.

They went off to bed shortly after; Emma just lay in her bed trying to drift off to sleep. Come morning time she will call the office and tell them yes and then after tell Derek she was sorry.

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…. The alarm went off as she sat up and looked at her phone then noticing the office was calling. She picked it up as soon as she cleared her throat.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, it's Chief Hicks, I was wondering if you have thought about our offer? Will you come work with us?"

"Yes I will, when do I need to be there?"

"In two weeks that way you have time to settle down and get familiar with the office."

"That sounds great, thank you." Emma smiled as she stretched.

"We will see you then Miss Swan."

…Click… they had hung up and Emma fell back on the bed as she sent a text to Derek apologizing and thanking him for everything. He had responded a few minutes later saying to keep in touch and she just smiled as tears came down her face. She brushed them off as she stood up and tossed on her flannel pants and baggy t-shirt while walking into the kitchen. Henry stepped out while rubbing his eyes not too far behind her.

"Morning mom." He said standing over at the breakfast bar.

"Hey kid you can go back to bed."

Henry just gave her a blank stare.

She walked over to him after setting up the coffee pot and gave him a hug. "I'm serious go back to bed you aren't going to school today, we got to start packing."

Henry looked up at her happy as can be and gave her a tight squeeze. "Really we are going?"

"Yeah we are." She held him a little tighter before shooing him off back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: She's What!

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Thank you for all the reads.**

_**DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**_

**Chapter 7**

The Enchanted Forest – She's what?!

As they stood outside the gates to the castle ahead of them, Robin stopped and gasped as he had only been to this castle to steal for the neighboring villages once upon a time. He could not believe he was now here to meet the Evil Queen, who for once has not taken anyone captive but whom his own son is apparently brave enough to befriend. Robin gave a nervous laugh as he and Neal continued walking into the gardens up to the front door. Neal patted his old friends back before he swung the door open to make a grand entrance.

They began to walk inside the main entryway while hearing a loud squeal come from the family room. Roland had heard the doors open and began running into the entryway to where they stood. He came dashing so fast that Robin was given no time to hold out his arm to grab his son before he realized it Roland was squeezing his legs in excitement.

He looked up at him with a huge smile from ear to ear with all his little teeth showing as he screeched as loud as he could, "PAPA!"

Robin laughed as he leaned down to pick up his hyped up little boy, "Ah there's my brave little man! How are you doing?"

"GOOOOODS! I miss'sed you papa! Regina and I's were playing with somes' toy's in the other room!" he tossed his hands high up in the air as he pointed at Regina whom had slowly came into the room.

Her arms were wrapped together sitting upon her chest. With her lips pursed together and chocolate brown eyes that wished to scream; slowly cracking a smile as she stood in front of Robin speaking calmly. "So you must be the thief that is somehow the father of this wonderful child because I don't know of anyone that would lose them for a day."

Robin just cocked up a smile and slyly responded, "That I am and it's not like I told him to run off and get lost, as you must be the evil queen, whom, may I say looks rather lovely."

She shot him a quick glare as her voice rose slightly, "Yeah sure you didn't, and are you hitting on me?"

Robin just simply winked as he put down Roland, "And suppose that am, what of it?"

Flabbergasted she raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I like it at all nor do I like your tone."

His smug grin became his trademark as he responded, "Well that's too bad and you will just have to take the compliment won't you?"

She just bit her lip as her cheeks began to flush a light pink as she walked up to Robin and slapped him across the face, "Do not speak that way with me I will not have it!"

He rubbed his cheek that was turning red from her slap as he pulled himself together, "Well I rather do like them with a little sass." He swiftly backed away before she could land another hand on him.

Roland looked up at his Papa and Regina with sad little puppy eyes, his lip quivering as he slowly began to cry.

"Yeah…not to break up this love fest you two have going on here but you happen to be upsetting Roland. Also, Belle and I need to be heading out real soon." Neal said rolling his eyes at the two.

Regina snapped Neal a glare as she primped herself back together before looking at Robin with her fake queen smile, "I'm sorry, sometimes I have a bit of a temper problem." She began rolling her eyes. Before looking down at Roland and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Roland I didn't mean to be mean to your Papa,"

"And I'm sorry, I should not have pushed you into such a situation. I was just having a little fun to be honest." Robin smiled as he gave his son a hug. "I'm sorry Roland I didn't mean to upset you,"

Roland just sniffled away before hugging Robin and walked over to hug Regina, "Its otays' I forgives' you guys'"

During their touchy moment, Snow, Charming, and Belle all busted out in laughter after seeing the two tango with each other, never had they seen this side of Regina let alone with a man she had just met.

After getting it out of her system, Belle wiped away the tears from laughing so hard and cleared out her throat before looking at Neal, "But things were just getting good."

"But we will be losing daylight and we have a long journey ahead of us,"

"Fine then," Belle sighed as her head fell low in disappointment, though she knew that Neal was right.

"Where are you going?" Robin said glancing over at Neal looking puzzled.

"To my father's, he died to save us and now we are going to try to find a way to bring him back. That way he can also help us to get back Emma and my son Henry."

"So wait, you lost your boy again?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah…long story." He head sunk into his shoulders feeling as he exhaled slowly, "So that's why we must go now."

Robin walked over to Neal and gave him a pat on the back with a smile to assure him it would all work out.

After a little while Neal and Belle had bid their goodbyes to everyone before leaving. Not too long following that, Snow had looked down at Roland with a curious look

"Hey Roland," She asked sweetly.

"Yes Mrs. Snow?" he said innocently.

Her cheeks turned pink and with a giggle she asked, "I'm curious how come you followed Regina out of everyone here yesterday?"

He put his fingers to his lips and patted them gently while giving everyone a cute little thinking face, "Wells'" he paused, "Becaused' I saws' she looked'd really sads' and I wanted to makes' her smiles! Which I thought I coulds' since I always could makes' my mommys' laugh when she was sads'!" he gave her a smile while running over for her to pick him up as he gave her a tight hug.

Snow just smiled as she looked over at Charming. She was ready to have another baby, she thought knowing right then and there Charming felt the same way as he mouthed to her, 'tonight let's make a baby'.

* * *

A few months had gone by as everyone had begun to get along rather well together. Snow and Charming kept trying every day for having another child. While Regina would play with Roland all the time while Robin kept persisting with his quirky flirtatious jokes; which never appeased Regina once but every now and then she did try to tease him back playfully when Roland as around.

One sunny day they all were together in the garden having a picnic, Roland was running around kicking a red ball while Robin, Regina, Snow, and Charming sat on a checkered blanket under an apple tree. Regina sat there watching him play while in the back of her mind she drew flash backs of chasing a little Henry around the front yard of their home in Storybrooke. A few tears managed to slip down her face while everyone was distracted by seeing a carriage coming up from the main gate she wiped them away. In the carriage were Aurora and Phillip, with excitement in their voices as they shouted out hello from the distance.

They halted their horse as they reached the picnic and Phillip hopped off out while helping down a pregnant Aurora. They smiled with joy as they announced their pregnancy to the group. They all smiled back and gave them a hug for congratulations.

Snow and Charming looked at each other then back to the group. Her face lit up as her cheeks became rosy upon her snow colored skin, "Well with that out of the bag we also carry good news."

Charming caressed her back as he gave his wife a kiss upon her cheek.

"Well what is it?" Regina gripped as she hid her sadness of her missing's.

"Well we were going to wait till later to tell everyone but since Aurora and Phillip are here we figured why not now." Charming said while trying to keep his excitement hidden.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Snow shouted with glee in her voice.

"You're what?" Regina looked dumbfounded. "Look I know you Charming's have been trying but are you serious?" she tried to seem excited for them but all she could think about was Henry and wishing he was here with her to help her enjoy the moment.

"Well I think it's great." Robin smirked.

"Oh yes, congratulations Snow!" Aurora exclaimed as she reached to hug her.

"Yes, well now all we need to do is start looking for a mid-wife to help out, because honestly we have no idea what to do." Snow said while looking at Charming before laying her head upon his shoulder.

"Well I know a woman who would be a great mid-wife. She helped Marian and I deliver Roland." Robin said calmly while trying to flirt with Regina by placing his hand upon hers.

As she felt his hand touch hers, she snarled at him while retracting her hand back and laying it on her lap, she then brought back her smile.

"Who is she?" Snow looked at Robin with doe eyes.

"I'll tell you what; I'll send one of my men to get her tomorrow so you can meet her. Trust me she's wonderful."

"We can't wait!" the Charming's smiled.

* * *

The next day, Little John went to go fetch the mid-wife that Robin had mentioned, and by late afternoon they had arrived. Snow and Charming had darted to the door as they had entered. A woman with long red curly hair that was pinned up high, with a long flowy green dress and a black corset around her bodest. She smiled so eloquently while looking amongst the Charming's.

Delightfully she spoke, "Well hello there you must be Snow White and Prince Charming." She gleamed.

"Yes but you can just call us Snow and David." They said while shaking her hand. "And what may we call you?"

The woman just smiled and tilted her head slightly to the left, "Zelena."


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long to update, hope you guys enjoy it though! The ending is a real doozie and will be explained in chapter 10!**

_**DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**_

**Chapter 8**

New York City – New Beginnings

Unloading the last of their boxes into their new home, Emma and Henry collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Emma looked around at the masses of boxes that engulfed the floors around them and threw her head back with a loud groan.

Henry laughed at his mom's reaction before grinning at her, "I'm hungry."

She tilted her head and stared blankly at him while patting his head, "Of course you are kiddo, so am I. How about we look up a pizza place and get one delivered while we start unpacking, then relax for a little while before finishing up what we can before crashing.

Shaking his head, "Or how about this, we relax and order food then unpack after we eat." he grinned.

Emma began laughing at him before responding, "Oh kid, you crack me up sometimes." she took a breath, "We have to start something now or else we both know nothing will get done after that pizza is demolished."

Henry frowned at his mom and widened his big brown eyes like a small child would and shook his head, "Then how about this, I relax and monitor you until pizza get's here then I'll help you afterwards."

She sat there thinking for a brief moment while bringing her fingers to her chin and slowly tapping them against it. While Henry sat there staring at her she finally smiled at him, "At least put your boxes in your bedroom." she exclaimed.

Jumping up off the couch Henry reached out his hand to shake her's, "Deal." he grinned as he walked off to start looking for his boxes.

Emma laughed as she kicked back her head again against her puffy couch and closed her eyes for a moment. _Just a few minutes then I'll start up,_ she thought to herself.

A few minutes had passed before Henry stopped to see his mom still sitting on the couch, realizing that her eyes were closed, he shook his head and giggled. He grabbed the phone and looked up the nearest pizza joint and ordered them some food.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ… _the sound jolted Emma up off the couch, as she clenched her chest gasping for air. She looked around completely shocked and confused. All she remembered was resting her eyes, when in reality she had fallen asleep. While she comptimalted how long she had taken a nap, Henry had walked by her whistling and catching the fact she was awake, he gave her a nod as he answered the door.

Henry opened up the door and handed the gentleman some cash and took the pizza and liter of soda before turning and shutting the door behind him. His mouth watered as his eyes grew large staring at the pizza that he held in his hands, while walking over to the breakfast bar to rest it down.

"Hope you're hungry mom, I got us a nice large pepperoni with extra cheese pizza on thin crust, along with a liter of coke so we have something to wash it down." He grinned at her as he went to grab the plates he had placed in a cabinet earlier while she had slept.

Emma slowly began to drool at the smell of the pizza fuming in the apartment as she quickly wiped it off her chin before walking over to get some for herself. "Wow, you ordered the pizza and put away some stuff while I took a nap, why didn't you wake me up?" She said as she shoved three large slices on a plate, while grabbing a napkin before picking up the plate to walk over to the couch.

Henry had chuckled a little under his breath as he took a seat on the couch before shoving a slice into his mouth and talking with it full, "Because you looked so tired I figured what was the harm? You were going to let me relax but you managed to beat me too it." he laughed after swallowing his food down.

She patted his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best son anyone could ask for, you know that?" she smiled at him before scarfing down her slice.

He simply nodded while giving her a smile before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek in return.

* * *

Driving around in her little yellow bug, Emma and Henry began their sightseeing around New York City. Oohing and awing, they pointed at everything till they could find a parking spot to start walking around so they could enjoy it more. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright with a few clouds in the sky. It was the first time they really got to leave their apartment in a couple of days, since Emma had been so uptight since they got there to make sure that everything was completely unpacked so they could have fun and just relax.

Pointing at central park, "Hey kiddo, what you think about that park? Maybe we could walk through it and have some lunch." Emma smiled as they walked near it.

Henry gazed upon its massiveness, he couldn't believe that such a beautiful park could exist in such a large overbuilt city. "Yeah, that sounds great mom." he smiled at her as she patted his back and pulled him to her side.

"I see a hot dog stand not to far in there, let's go get one I'm starving."

They both walked over and ordered two hot dogs with relish, mustard, ketchup, and chili, with a large coke. After grabbing their food they walked through the park until they found a luscious looking apple tree that stood out of the rest. Becoming mesmerized by their curiosity to why there was a single apple tree in the whole park they looked at one another with a grin as they walked over and sat beneath it to eat their food.

"It's beautiful here. I never would have imagined it to be this nice." Emma exhaled slowly as she took in the air while she laid back in the soft grass after finishing her food.

Henry gave a small grin and shook his head as he fell back to join his mom and swung his arms behind his head as he looked up into the sky. "Yeah, me too." He stared at the wandering clouds and then back at the apple tree before asking. "I wonder why this is the only apple tree here."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, maybe there are more we just haven't gone and explored enough." She turned her head to look at her son.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But I like this tree, I think it should be our spot." He turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled.

She nodded at him as they both turned back and got lost staring up towards the tree and sky together.

An hour or so had passed before they stood up and brushed off any grass that had stuck to their clothes. Continuing to walk down town they stopped at the office that Emma was going to work at in a week. They walked on in as they were greeted by smiles and hellos.

Emma walked up to the front desk and cleared out her throat, "Hi, I'm Emma Swan and I'm to start here in a week, may I speak with Chief Hicks?" she smiled at the woman.

The woman greeted her back with a smile and held up her index finger before she finished going through her paperwork before picking up the phone to dial someone else. "Hello Chief Hicks, a Mrs. Swan is here to see you."

Emma just looked at the woman before correcting her, "Just so you know its Ms. Swan, no Mrs. Just thought you should know." she tilted her head slightly while giving a small grin.

"Oh my apologies. Chief Hicks said to go ahead and take a seat he will be with you in a moment, he can't wait to meet you Ms. Swan"

Emma nodded as she took Henry's hand and walked over to some seats that sat beside the large windows. Minutes had passed before Emma noticed a tall man with a large stomach and a mustache walk out from behind a glass door. He looked over her way and began walking towards her. She stood up as he approached and grinned at him. Her hands feeling rather jittery as she held them close to her sides.

"Ms. Swan I presume?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yes, Chief Hicks if I'm correct?"

He smiled at her as he reached out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you are great at tracking people down."

Emma reached out to shake it, "That I am thank you. I'm also great at telling when people lie too." she laughed jokingly.

The chief looked at her seriously before cracking a smile and a subtle laugh, "Well that will come in handy with our investigations now won't it?" Finally noticing Henry he turned his head in his direction. "And the boy?"

"My son, Henry."

Henry looked up and began to stand as he shaked the chief's hand. "Thank you for hiring my mom, she will be great at it I can guarantee."

Chief Hicks laughed as he patted Henry on the back, "Oh my pleasure boy, I can't wait to work with your mom. I heard she's great, so if you're saying it too it must be true!" he gathered his attention back towards Emma, "Now Ms. Swan…"

"Emma, please." she said cutting him off.

Clearing out his throat, "Yes, now Emma" he emphasized. "I'm glad you came in to meet me, but please go enjoy your last week and I'll see you here on Monday at six -a.m. of next week."

"Thank you." Emma said shaking his hand one more time as they bid their goodbyes and walked back out to explore.

"Well he seemed rather nice." Henry said with his hands in his pant pockets as they began to walk towards a school."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." She laughed. "Can't wait to work with him though. It should be rather awesome I think." she reached her arm out to rest on Henry's shoulders. "Now it's time to go enroll you into school though."

"Aww, really mom?" he sighed as he dropped his head.

"Yup." she grinned as they walked up the brick staircase to enter the large doors of the school.

* * *

On Emma's last day before starting up work her and Henry decided to celebrate. They had both agreed to have a little fun and dress up for the occasion. They even picked out a nice small restaurant that they read about online called Fishy Joe's, it sat on the water in a wooden building. It was delivered fresh seafood every day and was apparently to die for which, had peaked Emma and Henry's curiosity.

So Emma rummaged through her closet to find a dress to wear. During which Henry walked in staring at her while chuckling under his breath, "Mom, wear the blue dress so we can match." he smiled at her while pointing at his blue button-up shirt.

Smiling at her son she turned to pull out the dress from the closet and ran into the bathroom to change. She undressed into nothing but her black panites and strapless bra to match before sliding into her fitted blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She then ran her fingers through her golden locks before applying a vibrant red lipstick to her plump lips that stood out against her fair complexion.

Emma blew herself a kiss in the mirror with a wink before walking out to show her son, as soon as he saw her his face lit up before speaking, "Wow mom, you're looking great!" he laughed a little, "Are you expecting to meet a hot guy while we are at the restaurant?"

Blushingly, "To much?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just a lucky son is all."

She smiled as she gave him a kiss on his forehead while walking towards the door. "Hey I'm a lucky mom for having such an awesome kid." She slipped on a pair of silver heels that sat near the door, giving a wink and exited the room.

Henry laughed as he shook his head once more before shortly following behind.

They got into the car and drove off to find the restaurant. Pulling into a parking spot after searching for a half an hour since traffic was so terrible downtown, they stared at the place which was a small wooden building on stilts that stood out over the water. It had a patio seating it seemed as Emma and Henry hoped they would get lucky enough to sit outside to enjoy the view and lovely weather.

Inside continued a cabin feel that had all sorts of fishing pictures and things that related to it. The tables and chairs were like a mahogany wood that was very nicely designed.

As they wished they were seated out in the back overlooking the waters. Their eyes grew large as they lit up, they were in awe while taking their seats.

"You're waiter will be with you in a moment. Please enjoy." the hostess said while handing them menus.

"Thank you." Emma replied before opening up her menu. "Nice place don't you think kid?" she gleamed at Henry whom was still taking in the scenery.

He looked back up to her parting his eyes away from the waters, "It's amazing!" he smiled. "I hope the food is as good as we hear."

"Me too." she chuckled.

Going through their menus and laughing at some of the funny names of the foods, some time had passed before their waiter came over. He caught Emma's attention as she couldn't help herself but stare at the man. He had a nice tan with jet black hair that spiked forward, but it was his gorgeous sky blue eyes that caught her attention most.

"Hello there," he smiled catching her gaze in the corner of his eye, "My name is Killian and I'll be your waiter this evening."


End file.
